Coming undone
by CatNap
Summary: Another ressurected story. I don't remember much but that my friend sioned started it, I tried to finish it but couldn't. I'm giving it one more try. Bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Kagura Kaze, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai, And lots of horrible, misserable, terrible tense moments of tension. Of course it's gonna be good.

Summary: Kagura Kaze is brilliant, independent and capable. Everybody tells her so. But when Sesshomaru Taiyoukai comes around she becomes the awkward teen she once was. But she'd gotten over Sesshomaru a long time ago, hadn't she…?

"And there's the senior picture of us all." Kagura mumbled flipping through a few pages of her twelfth grade yearbook. There they were. The whole damned group.

There to the right was Sango Tajiya gripping the neck of Miroku Monk tightly in one hand while smiling brilliantly into the camera. To the left were her two best friends, Yura and Kaguya with their weekly boyfriends. To the middle nearing her were Inuyasha and his second girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. Near to them were the ever-eccentric "Shintonai"… They were just names and faces now, though they'd all been close once.

And there in the middle was Inuyasha's stoic older brother, Sesshomaru. With one arm around her waist, and her leaning on him like they were a lovesick couple. But then again, they HAD been lovesick.

Once…

Hadn't they?

Kagura sighed and fell forward burying her face onto her pillow and groaning.

_Sesshomaru_.

Just the sound of his name sent chills through her spine. Kagura blinked twice and straightened herself. There was no time for this "fond" remincisning. She had to go somewhere or do something, but more importantly she had to stop thinking of Sesshomaru.

'_You miss me. Just admit it to yourself you silly wench'._

Damn. How long hadn't she heard his voice inside of her head? Two years? Three?

Damn it! How many frigging times had she been there? Telling herself lies so she could call him again? Telling herself she'd die without him?

Kagura took a deep breath, got up and stuffed her yearbook under her pillow.

"_I knew buying that blasted book would come back to haunt me!"_ Kagura thought angrily, standing up and reaching for her keys.

Her cell phone rang just as she was about to exit her resort suite. _If it's Kikyo I'm going to scream _Kagura thought venomously. Kikyo Shinmata had been having trouble with her boyfriends these days_. Her first beau since Inuyasha and she's probably scared she'll screw it up. Well the thing between her and dog boy was trust. The thing between her and Suikotsu is… insanity_. _Well,_ Kagura amended, _perhaps not insanity_. Suikotsu was a nice enough guy when he was on his good side. It was the dark side that bothered her.

Anyways, it wasn't of her concern. Kagura stilled then, ignoring her ringing phone._ None of her concern?_ Great, now she was starting to act like him. She sighed flipping her phone open and snapping,

"What?"

There was a pause on the phone before,

"Jeez Kagura, Midol much?"

Kagura glared at the phone. Yura. She should have known. What was it that the sadistic Yura wanted now? In Yura's opinion, everything. Her life was hell. Her damned parents had forced her to attend a cooking school and get a job as a chef. Yura was devastated. Her childhood dream was to run a beauty shop.

Superior

"Kagura, are you listening?" Yura demanded as Kagura mulled over advice to give her 'friend'.

"Not really, but do continue, I love listening to your ever so cheerful voice." Kagura replied stepping outside into the hallway.

"Oh my, someone really needs to get laid."

"Go to hell Yura." Kagura growled thinking of just shutting the phone. Yura was just too much trouble sometimes. And what Kagura needed less of these days was definitely trouble. Especially since her 'employees' were so damn spoiled.

"I'm already there!" Moaned Yura pathetically. Kagura sighed softly. _I guess this is what I have to pay for stability in my life._ Just when her directing career was taking off and becoming steadier, her friend had suddenly decided that she was her therapist. Why? No fucking idea.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." She muttered caving. Yura was fun at times, and would always be there for her at least. Hopefully. "But you owe me." Kagura got into the elevator of the hotel hoping the problem wasn't too hard to solve.

"We're out of cheese." Yura said immediately launching her woes on Kagura. Making a face Kagura listened with one ear as she made her way into the lobby. Just as Yura was about to tell her about how the cheese had disappeared someone knocked into her.

Pain exploded at her temple as a suitcase came into contact with her head. She was aware of cursing and the hiss of soda or a liquid hitting the carpeted floor.

"Fuck! What the hell is your fucking problem?" she snapped furiously clutching her head with a burned hand. The scent of coffee hit her nose and she felt almost giddy. "Shit" She groaned as a trickle of blood flowed down her eye.

"Ms. Kaze! Ms. Kaze! Are you okay?" The familiar voice of the bellboy sounded in her ear as she used his shoulder to stand upright. Dizziness and nausea erupted in her creating an odd chaos. _Perhaps I should've had breakfast this morning…._

"Kagura?" A voice questioned.

She felt her body go rigid as she heard his voice. _Oh, no, no, no…._

"Is she alright sir?" Questioned the bellboy again. Kohaku, Kagura remembered finally. The boy's name was Kohaku. Ignoring the stinging pain in her eyes Kagura lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Get me an icepack. Now." She said, her voice hard, using her directing voice. Then she turned and looked at _him._

"Long time no see, Sesshomaru." She said finally looking him over. He'd grown taller, firmer, manlier. Heh. Seemed perhaps she wasn't the only one who'd changed since high school. But his eyes were the same, the same calm golden ones that he'd locked onto hers the first day they'd met. And his hair, his wonderful silvery hair that she'd braided and played with every single day they were together.

"Hnn." He replied, doing his own checking up on her. She almost laughed as his eyes widened slightly at her much curvier body. "Seemed I've changed a bit since Shikon high eh?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him with her uncut eye.

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes immediately as she knew he would. Hadn't changed at all, had he? She smirked lightly. Still the shy old Sessh that she knew. Sesshomaru bent down suddenly, using a handkerchief to wipe off her phone, she'd probably dropped during the accident.

"Here." He handed it to her.

"Hmf. Next time when you want to talk with me Sesshomaru," She drawled boldly using his first name like old times, " Please don't take such drastic measures as whacking me with your suitcase."

As she'd expected Sesshomaru's eyes widened with outrage as he opened his mouth to protest. "Don't bother, Taiyoukai, I know how much you miss me." She teased accepting the icepack from Kohaku who'd returned finally.

Inwardly though, Kagura was fighting the urge to throw herself in his arms. Fighting the urge to break down and cry. The only thing that kept her standing was her abilities she'd gained from directing.

Kagura toyed with her shirt, mentally groaning at the condition of her clothes. It was just her luck that she was first, hit by a suitcase, and then drowned by coffee. Strong coffee. It was giving her a headache.

"You should change." Sesshomaru said quietly. He turned, grabbing his suitcase as he turned again and walked past her toward the elevator. She watched as he pressed the elevator button and then called over his shoulder,

"It was good seeing you again, Kagura."

She felt her face flush, and her muscles tense as the elevator bell rang and he walked in. _Come on, wouldn't it be nice to talk with an old friend again?_ Her inner voice commented slyly.

_We were anything but friends! _She thought furiously as she watched him hold the door open for another young woman and her baby. _But…a simple dinner to catch up wouldn't hurt._

"Sesshoumaru!" she called walking toward the elevator. She had to change anyway, so upstairs they both had to go anyway.

He paused and held his hand out so the door wouldn't close on her. Unfortunately it was closing anyway. She broke into a run, hard on her heels for sure. _'The things I do for him'_ she though annoyed as she slipped into the elevator colliding with Sesshomaru of all things.

_Goddammnit. Why not the baby or her mother instead? _

'_Not good'_ she thought as he slammed against the wall of the elevator dropping his suitcase as he broke her fall. The baby began to cry. _Damn_. She really hated the crazy things she did when he was around…

A/N:

All right! Time to explain! This is a fic that my sis Sioned started but I'm finishing, well because she's too busy with _Mayoke No Kaze_ and also this story just begs to be finished.

P.S When this and _Mayoke No Kaze _are done Sioned and I will be collaborating on another SesshKagura, but that might take a while. Remember people, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Try as she might, she just didn't seem to be able to get up

Try as she might, she just didn't seem to be able to get up. Infuriated, Kagura forced herself to stand, unable to deprive herself of any more dignity. After all, her pride had been damaged enough for one day.

Fuming as she was, she didn't notice the odd stare she was receiving from the lady with the baby, or the fact that she was still in Sesshomaru's arms. Well, she did notice, but that was _after_ he loudly cleared his throat, twice.

Detaching herself, she stepped out of the elevator as it rang her floor. But of course, as fate would have it, it also happened to be Sesshomaru's floor.

"_Just my luck,"_ she muttered under her breath, _"Next Kami's going to decide that Sessh shall be my next door neighbor…" _

And so, as Kagura watched him open the door next to hers, she decided that she was definitely going to have to have a little chitchat with a certain being by the name of Kami-sama.

Swiftly changing into a comfier, and clean kimono and rushing out the door, Kagura clean forgot the keys to her suite. Dashing downstairs to the diner, Kagura arrived just in time to see Sesshoumaru being led to a seat by a bothersome little waitress, who apparently found his uninterested attitude insulting. Smirking more than just slightly, she came and took the seat across from him.

"Flirting with the waitresses already? I'm appalled!" She sneered at him as the waitress returned with water and menus.

Less than amused, Sesshoumaru just glanced away.

Just as they were giving their orders, who should arrive but a _very_ flustered Yura.

"Kagura! There you are! Geez! I'm out here suffering and you're on a date? Well I'm sure …Oh my gosh! Is that you Sesshoumaru? Well then, I'm sure you won't mind at all if I whisk Kagura away..." And before either of them had a chance to say anything, Yura swept a confused Kagura away, leaving behind a disgruntled Sesshoumaru.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagura snapped as she pushed Yura away from her person.

Yura simply whimpered and pointed to an empty kitchen. Unsure of what she should have been looking at Kagura raised a brow at Yura. Yura pointed again emphatically, and then sighed dramatically.

"The kitchen! The kitchen! It's empty!" Yura wailed. Then realizing the missing personnel Kagura understood.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Kagura blustered, feeling the edge of a migraine coming on.

"I don't know…" Yura whispered barely on the edge of tears.

"Well I have some catching up to do, so I'll see you after, in my suite okay? Okay!"

And with that Kagura swept out to the diner, but as she got to her seat, she saw Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found.

"Damn! I knew something was going down!"

Thoroughly insulted Kagura huffed up to the elevator, rode up to her level, knocked on the door next to hers and when Sesshoumaru opened the door, she slapped him. Placidly he looked down on her, unperturbed in the least she had done what she had done.

"I assume you'll want an explanation?" he supplied. …


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: School is # 1 priority as always, but since I found coffee, any time not working or asleep, I found free time

A/N: School is # 1 priority as always, but since I found coffee, any time not working or asleep, I found free time! So ta-da!

From here on out, the majority of the characters will be very, very OC. Why? Two reasons: I shouldn't be writing this, I don't know HOW to write this; I was dared to finish it & two, because they're completely wasted in many of the scenes.

Kagura couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. But then she couldn't remember the last time she'd been as drunk as this either. Not like it mattered though. She was exhilarated by the intoxication, and even more so by the man who was holding himself to her in such a troublesome position. Kagura doubted it was dancing any longer. Or what classified dancing anyhow.

As the song slowed Sesshoumaru moved them backwards towards the walls to keep them steady, but somehow Kagura managed to slip anyways, and they both crashed hard into the wall towards which they had been heading. Too drunk to register pain, Kagura instead giggled. And of course having held fast to the first thing she could reach for when she fell, she now realized she had a fistful of Sesshomaru's hair. Examining it, she slurred, "Sessh, you're like a girl…"

Looking at her oddly he garbled back a very muffled "how so?"

And in her hysterical state she just giggled. After she could control herself a little more she mused, " 'cuz you're hair is so damn perfect…"

Attempting to look disgruntled, he suffered through many failed attempts to raise a brow at her, but she got the idea anyways.

"Well," he countered, "you, Kagura, are like the wind…" and he leaned over her staring intently with those golden orbs of his, "the wind can be felt," and he slid and icy cold finger down from her temple to her cheek, "the wind can be caught," and he pushed her against the wall and still kept his eyes locked on hers, "but the wind can never truly be _touched_…." And he ended his sentence by capturing her mouth in the smallest of kisses.

The motion itself was enough to knock them both out of their inebriation and back into sobriety.

It was then Kagura decided she'd had enough excitement for tonight. She left. After all, the reason she'd become drunk was bad enough… Seriously! She was a director, of the movie he wanted to _buy off of her_?!

_"Uggh…."_ She thought _"and I went and got wasted, and then ended up in a lip lock with him…"_ even though other parts of her mind, less dignified, were reveling in the fact. After all, how long can a person wait?

"_Long enough!"_ yelled the pride inside her. She'd waited long enough for this job, this opportunity, and he comes along with his stupid appealing looks, and his briefcase of money, and offers of prizes, when it should've been easy to say no, making her give in.

Kagura's eyes opened wide as she realized that she _**had**_ given in to selling off her job. Which was why…. She'd … gotten… drunk….

"…Fuck."


End file.
